A Endless Battle
by TheWrIttenOnes
Summary: Not great at summaries, just something that’s been on my mind.


**Hey everyone I've decided to take my hand at writing, any and all criticism is appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction.**

The skies over Musutafu, Japan were filled with the hustle of hundreds of people and vehicles. The crowds below were filled with nonsensical chitter chatter, a young man ran and weaved through everyone with multiple bags in his hands.

The young man was of above average height standing at six feet with wavy black hair that ended just above his shoulder and gray eyes, his high cheek bones and soft facial features gave him a somewhat feminine look but his physique said otherwise his muscles were large but not anywhere near the level of the number one hero All Might covered in scars. (Think Baki Hanma)

His attire consisted of a simple black muscle shirt, a pair of gray joggers, black and white sneakers, and a simple black fishnet hat. This young man was Jonathan Midoriya (Adopted) the older adopted brother of Izuku Midoriya and adopted son of Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya.

"Shit! I'm late!" Jonathan muttered before picking up his spreed, he was assigned with getting the ingredients for dinner that night but with so many people out and about he was delayed. He ran for about ten minutes before he came across something that set his blood to boil, a girl was surrounded by three older men, she hugged her guitar case close glaring at the three men as they stepped forward.

"Hey there girly, how bout you hand the case over and maybe we'll let you go after we're done with you." The first man that spoke was a giant mountain of muscles with buzzed black hair and a portly looking face, the second was a short wirey man with waist length brown hair, but the last man is the one who stood out the most to Jonathan it was a man that looked only a few years older then himself blonde hair buzzed on the side and long on the top combed back with a short goatee on his chin.

Jonathan placed his bags on the ground before walking to the group catching the attention of the walking stick, "What the hell do you wa-" he didn't get to finish before a foot was slammed in between his legs dropping him with a gasp before a swift kick to the temple sent him face first into a wall. The walking mountain turned to the out cold man and Jonathan before a scowl made it's way to his face.

"You bastard!" The burly man yelled before taking a charge at Jonathan. Jonathan watched the large man ran at him, the ground below his feet shook from each step, and despite the difference in height, which was roughly 3 feet he felt a wave of excitement wash over him. The large man slammed into him with the weight of a freight train wrapping his arms around his lower torso before to the girl and mans suprise, his assault had been stopped dead. Jonathan smiled down at the man.

It was all teeth.

"You're strong." Jonathan said his muscles bulging slightly veins become more visible as the air around him started to wave visibly. Jonathan wrapped his arms around the mans open neck before pulling up. The larger man struggled to pry the grips on his neck but to no avail. In a feat of strength Jonathan stood on the tip of his toes pulling the larger man off the ground before his struggling stopped.

Jonathan let the man crumple on the ground his smile even wider then it was before turning to the last thug, who had yet to move from his spot. "You're something different." The blonde said eyeing Jonathan with a predatory eye, Jonathan said nothing his leg muscles tightened before he shot toward the blonde, he was shocked when a left hook connected dropping him to a knee before a uppercut picked him up off the ground and a left straight sent him skidding across the ground.

Jonathan looked up and saw the man had a green energy flowing around him. "My name is Itachi kuzume and my quirk is-" "Don't care!" He was stopped mid sentence by Jonathan yelling and rushing once again blood dripping from his nose, his smile still present.

Itachi sighed before he threw a straight right stopping the younger man in his tracks followed by a left hook to the liver and a right to the solar plexus. Jonathan was on his knees gasping for breath as pain shot through his body. Itachi took a step forward placing his foot on the back of Jonathan's head pushing his head into the ground.

"Stop!" The girl finally spoke up, Itachi looked to her trembling form. She was a thin thing with her black hair cut above her shoulders, black eyes filled with unshed tears with two red triangles under either eye and two jack like appendages extended from either ear lobe. "You can have my guitar! Just leave him alone!" She yelled in desperation.

"Shut up!" The girl recoiled from Jonathan's yell and Itachi was startled when his foot was being forced up while Jonathan stood with no trouble. Itachi fell to his back from the lack of balance and a fist slammed into his head smashing it against the unyielding concrete. The assault continued, a flurry of fist smashed into the older man to the point that it looked as if he had been mauled by an animal.

Jonathan let out a breath that was visible in the air despite the fact that it wasn't cold. He turned to look at the startled girl before a frown made it's way to his face "You!" He said pointing a finger at her "What's the time?"

The girl struggled to find words as she looked at his admittedly handsome face if you wiped all the blood off "it's almost five." She said hesitantly, Jonathan's eyes widened before he grabbed his bags and started to leave before the girl yelled to him.

"Wait, at least tell me your name!" Jonathan tilted his head slightly "I'm Jonathan." He said hurriedly before taking off around a corner, she hurried after him only to find that he was nowhere to be seen and despite the people around her she yelled hoping he would hear.

"Thank you!" She ignored the odd looks and hesitated before making her way home.

Jonathan who had now cleared 100 meters in less then 10 seconds was rushing home when he noticed a girl standing outside with a look of worry and panic on her face, it wasn't until he was a few feet in front of her and wiped at his nose did he see why. He hadn't cleaned the blood from the earlier confrontations off.

He sighed before heading inside the girl hot on his heels, it was gonna be a long afternoon.

 **Well this is all I got, let me know if you have anything to add.**


End file.
